The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for transferring cargo, including transferring cargo between an aircraft and a ground transportation vehicle. The invention allows for the transferring of cargo in a number of scenarios and environments, including accounting for spatial restraints imposed by the structure of aft-loading aircraft.
Cargo transferring systems are known for transferring aircraft cargo, such as containers, equipment and vehicles, to and from ground transportation vehicles, such as trucks and trailers. Two such transferring systems are available from Stewart & Stevenson of Sealy, Tex., and are known as the Family of Medium Tactical Vehicles (FMTV) Loading Handling System and the Medium Tactical Truck Demonstrator (MTFD). These transferring systems employ L-arm hoist assemblies and/or overhead booms which require a substantial amount of overhead clearance, rendering them unsuitable for transferring aircraft cargo given the confining spatial envelope caused by the presence of the aircraft, and the elevated aircraft loading ramp. Such cargo transferring systems may also employ beds which may not load evenly with the aircraft loading ramp.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a transferring apparatus and method for quickly and efficiently transferring aircraft cargo within the spatial constraints caused by the presence of the aircraft and/or an elevated aircraft loading ramp.